Le chant du silence
by ozias
Summary: Ianto a été attaqué par des inconnus. Jack veut savoir pourquoi.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai juste eu le temps d'arriver à la Base avant de m'écrouler là, tel un pantin misérable et désarticulé.  
Je ne peux fermer les yeux. Mon regard est fixe. La lumière m'aveugle.  
Je ne peux bouger. Mon corps flasque m'est inutile, il ne me répond plus. Je suis réduit à l'immobilité.  
Je suis muet. Mes cordes vocales sont paralysées.  
Comment supporter cette effroyable impuissance?  
Comment endurer cette odeur de saleté et de sang mêlée sans avoir l'estomac retourné?  
Et si mon coeur ralentissait et finissait par ne plus battre.  
Et si mon souffle devenait aussi ténu que l'air... Que l'air...  
Je veux respirer, je veux vivre... Pitié! Pas maintenant!  
Je ne veux pas mourir ! Car je sais...  
Je sais que j'existe pour lui. Enfin!  
J'ai peur! J'ai si peur!  
Donnez moi un peu plus de temps! Une heure! Une semaine! Un mois!  
Je veux encore profiter de sa présence.  
Je veux le sentir à mes cotés, l'aimer pleinement!  
Jack! Ne m'entends-tu pas crier dans ta tête?  
Jack! Où es-tu?

-Non d'un chien! Owen! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Répond moi! Qu'est ce qu'il a?  
-Je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver. C'est Tosh qui l'a trouvé, elle a d'abord cru qu'il s'était endormi, elle a voulu le réveiller mais le voyant dans cet état elle s'est affolée et m'a appelé aussitôt.  
-Regarde! Ses yeux sont grands ouverts! Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas?  
-Jack! Cesse de crier, aide moi plutôt à le porter à l'infirmerie!  
-C'est bon, je le tiens...  
-Tu m'aides à le déshabiller et tu sors. Tu es trop nerveux et j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler.  
-Tu le sais, il m'est difficile de vous voir blessé ou malade.  
-Oui mais là, tu as perdu ton sang froid, pendant un instant je ne t'ai pas reconnu!... Merde! Il ne respire plus! Je l'intube!... Ianto, tiens le coup! Ca ira... Allez, plus qu'une seconde...  
-Owen!

-Owen!  
-Quoi!  
-Répond-moi!  
-Ecoute Jack, maintenant, tu te barres de mon infirmerie et tu me laisses travailler. Je te ferai un rapport détaillé tout à l'heure.  
-Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon! N'oublie pas que suis ton patron!  
-Peut être mais, dans ce cadre bien précis et dans cette pièce c'est moi le boss!... Dégage de là... Eh puis zut... Jack... Désolé... Je...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau... D'accord?  
-Pas de problèmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Voici la suite

Jack partit finalement et retrouva Tosh et Gwen. Elles l'interrogèrent du regard n'osant parler devant le visage défait du capitaine. Ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle. Il s'obligea à respirer doucement, à faire diminuer les battements de son coeur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour éclaircir son esprit. Une colère froide l'envahissait. Il la laissa le submerger. Elle lui donnait de la force.

Personne, n'avait le droit de toucher à ceux qu'il aimait.

Personne, n'avait le droit de les blesser sans prendre le risque de se retrouver face à lui.

Si Ianto mourait.

Il traquerait le responsable, ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour accomplir sa vengeance. Il n'y aurait aucun pardon, pas de porte de sortie, aucune excuse valable, pas de grâce à espérer.

Il se releva lentement. Ses yeux irradiait une lumière noire et glaciale.

Son corps avait cessé de trembler. Il était tendu comme un arc. Il était près.

La chasse pouvait commencer.

-Tosh! Consulte les archives! Je veux savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé. Tu retraces l'itinéraire exact de Ianto à partir de l'instant précis où il est sorti de cette Base. Tu me guides, je suivrais tes indications. Gwen, avec moi!

-On prend le SUV?

-Non. Il n'était pas en voiture. On refait le chemin à pied, comme lui. Tu prends le coté droit de la route et moi le gauche. Si quelque chose attire ton attention, quoique ce soit, tu me le dis. C'est compris?

-D'accord.

-Alors on y va!

-Jack, il ira bien, j'en suis persuadée. Owen prendra soin de lui.

-T'ai-je demandé de me faire un rapport sur les compétences de notre médecin? Je ne crois pas! Alors fais ce que je t'ai demandé et ne t'occupe du reste. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, très clair. Je voulais simplement que tu saches... Je sais que les choses entre vous sont devenues sérieuses et...

-Écoute, pour l'instant je refuse de me préoccuper de mes sentiments. Je dois garder les idées claires, focalisées sur la seule chose qui importe à mes yeux. Quelqu'un s'en ait pris à l'un d'entre nous et je veux savoir pourquoi. Et quand je le retrouverais, il devra avoir une très bonne raison pour justifier ses actes... Tosh à toi! Tu nous guides.

-Longez la route du port. Ianto marchait du coté de la rambarde... Jack, Stop! A cet endroit il s'est accoudé à la barrière, il est resté environ 10 minutes.

-Que faisait-il?

-Rien de spécial. Il regardait l'horizon. Je ne vois pas son visage, je pense qu'il s'est simplement arrêté pour admirer l'océan. Je sais qu'il adore ça. Laisse moi un instant, je vérifie toute les caméras du coin pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi...

-Ok, fais vite.

-C'est bon Jack, il n'y a personne. Je continue... Tourne sur le pont à présent, il rentrait manifestement chez lui. Je suis sa progression en temps réel, je reste en ligne.

Le capitaine scruta chaque centimètre carré de terrain.

Ses pensées insensiblement le ramenait vers Ianto.

Ses souvenirs refluèrent, les mauvais bien sûr, mais surtout les bons.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent.

Il s'immobilisa, concentré.

Gwen le fixa, puis patienta

Il fit signe à la jeune femme et ils repartirent.

-Jack! Cette petite rue piétonne sur ta gauche: Ianto s'y est précipité en courant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il l'a attiré à cet endroit... C'est pas vrai, l'image est trop floue... Un van s'est arrêté devant le ruelle. Je vois trois hommes, ils transportent quelqu'un. On dirait un enfant. Ils l'ont jeté à l'arrière du véhicule avant de démarrer en trombe.

-Tu vois leur visage? N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à les identifier?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, je lance une recherche pour suivre leur progression. J'arriverais bien à voir leur plaque à un moment ou un autre.

-Et pour Ianto?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Deux minutes... Ça y est! Je l'aperçoit, il a l'air sonné. Il titube comme s'il était ivre. Il a repris le chemin de la base... La suite tu la connais.

-Merci, continue à chercher la camionnette. Bon, nous rentrons.

L'alarme du sas sonna.

-Jack! Owen viens de me prévenir, il t'attend. Ianto commence à recouvrer ses esprits, il est encore confus mais ça ira.

-C'est vrai? J'y vais! Gwen, tu aides Tosh dans ses recherches, je veux un rapport dans 1 heure.

Le capitaine rejoignit l'infirmerie et depuis la passerelle observa le médecin travailler. Le gallois très pâle était allongé et relié à une sorte d'instrument de dialyse.

-Comment va t-il? Pourquoi l'as tu branché à cet appareil?

-J'ai trouvé une trace de piqûre à la base de son cou. D'après mes analyses on lui a injecté un produit vétérinaire très puissant qui est destiné à paralyser les animaux sauvages pour les ausculter sans risques. Il en a reçu une dose de cheval. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle il a réussi à se traîner jusqu'ici. Toujours est-il que j'ai été obligé de filtrer son sang pour l'aider à éliminer le poison de son organisme. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'un nouvel arrêt respiratoire. Il a aussi de nombreuses ecchymoses et quelques plaies heureusement sans gravité.

-Je peux lui parler?

-Pas tout de suite, il se repose. Je t'appelle dès qu'il se réveille.


	3. Chapter 3

-C'est bon! Ça fait deux heures que je vous entends discuter, je vais bien, je peux me...

-Eh! tea boy, tu restes couché! Tu ne tiens pas debout! Reste tranquille nom d'un chien! Tu risques d'arracher ta perf. Où tu vas comme ça?

-Il faut que je la retrouve... J'ai entendu un hurlement, c'était une... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait dehors à six heures du mat? J'ai... J'ai couru... J'avais laissé mon portable dans ton bureau. Jack! Je ne pouvais pas te joindre. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Ils étaient deux ou trois. Je sais plus. Ils l'ont emmenée, je n'ai rien pu faire! Ils étaient trop forts.. Je dois... Je dois faire quelque chose!

-Jack! Aide moi! Parle lui, je ne peux pas lui donner de calmants avec ce qu'il a déjà dans les veines! S'il continue comme ça je vais devoir l'attacher!

-Non! Foutez-moi la paix! Il faut que j'y aille! Lâchez-moi! Vous m'entendez? Lâchez-moi immédiatement!

-Ianto!... Ianto!... Assez! Tu t'arrêtes maintenant! Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. Gwen et Tosh sont sur le coup. Alors, laisse Owen faire son job! Je t'interdis formellement de sortir de cette pièce sans l'aval de notre médecin. Est ce clair?

-Je te le redemande! Est-ce clair?

-Oui. Mais, il faut la sauver. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en danger. Elle semblait si jeune, à peine plus de dix ans.

-J'ai bien compris. Et je te le promets, nous ferons l'impossible. Nous allons la chercher et nous découvrirons le fin mot de cette histoire, mais en attendant, il faut que tu te laisses soigner... Owen, combien de temps avant de finir le traitement?

-Environ une heure. Je pense que tout rentrera dans l'ordre après une bonne nuit de repos.

-Eh bien c'est parfait! Dès que vous aurez fini, vous nous retrouvez dans la salle de réunion avec les filles.

-Jack!... Je viens de me souvenir, je n'en suis pas trop sûr mais l'un des hommes avait un fort accent. Il était probablement français.

-Ok, je préviens Tosh. J'espère que ça nous aidera. Va t'allonger à présent. Et ce soir je te raccompagnerai chez toi, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de conduire.

-Je ne pourrais pas plutôt rester ici?

-Si tu veux, je n'ai rien contre, au contraire.

-Eh les gars, j'ai dit qu'il avait besoin de repos il n'y a pas deux minutes? Vous avez déjà oublié?

-Owen, tu insinues quoi exactement?

-Oh, la, la ! Rien du tout! Après tout c'est pas mes affaires. Vous êtes adultes, vous faites ce que vous voulez... Moi personnellement...

-Le sujet est clos, alors.

-Oui... C'est bon. On vous rejoint tout à l'heure quand j'aurai fini le traitement de Ianto.

Le capitaine remonta. Il demanda à Gwen d'appeler le commissariat central pour se renseigner sur les disparition d'enfants et retrouva Tosh.

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à les identifier?

-Pour le moment je peux seulement te dire qu'ils se dirigent vers Londres. Ils ont emprunté l'autoroute. Je suis donc entrée dans le réseau informatique de la police de la route et j'ai piraté les caméras de contrôle des radars et des péages. J'espère m'en servir pour photographier la plaque du camion et avec un peu de chance j'aurai un cliché du conducteur. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

-Bon travail. Je descends aux sous-sols. On se retrouve tous à seize heures précises pour faire le point.

Jack quitta la jeune femme et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la Base.  
Il avait besoin de calme. Ses pas le menèrent devant la cage de Janet.  
Il s'assit devant elle et l'observa.  
Le capitaine avait toujours été fasciné par ces weevils.  
Il connaissait leur férocité.  
Que savaient-ils des souffrances qu'ils infligeaient?  
Avaient-ils seulement une conscience?  
Combien de fois avait-il plongé son regard dans les yeux ébènes de ces bêtes, essayant de découvrir au de-là des ténèbres de leur esprit torturé une lueur, une trace d' intelligence.  
Mais toujours il s'était heurté à un mur glaciale, infranchissable.  
Il connaissait aussi cet étrange lien qui les unissait les uns aux autres.  
Il en avait souvent été le témoin.  
Parfois Janet se figeait, semblait écouter un chant mystérieux et répondait par des cris rauques.  
Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne prêta aucune attention au bruit de pas qui s'approchaient.  
C'est la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Jack, nous t'attendons. Pourquoi restes-tu là, seul dans la pénombre?

-Je ne sais pas, il fallait que... J'avais...Ça n'as pas d'importance de toute façon.. Dis-moi, Ianto, comment vas-tu?

-Comme tu le vois, je survivrais. J'ai même encore la force de nous faire un bon café. Allez tu viens, on remonte!

-Juste une minute. Ianto! Approche-toi.

-Crois-tu que c'est le moment pour... Je te rappelle qu'il a des caméras partout dans la Base et qu'en ce moment même je connaît au moins trois personnes qui se rincent l'œil.

-On s'en fout ! J'ai besoin de t'avoir contre moi. Maintenant!

-Pas ici alors. Dans la salle des archives. Suis-moi... Je débranche le système de surveillance et...

Un peu plus tard une délicieuse odeur de café envahissait la Base, le capitaine détendu, pénétra dans la salle de réunion, suivi de Ianto qui portait un plateau chargé de tasses et qui tentait bien maladroitement de garder bonne contenance, sous le regard goguenard de ses collègues. Le jeune homme, gêné, se sentit rougir et s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Allez les amis au travail! On commence par toi Gwen. Qu'as-tu trouvé?

-J'ai contacté d'anciens collègues, ils n'ont eu aucun signalement d'enlèvements aujourd'hui, mais il m'ont donné une liste de toutes les disparitions récentes de mineurs. J'ai répertorié six jeunes filles de 8 à 15 ans. J'ai appelé les enquêteurs chargés de ces affaires, ils n'ont rien pu m'apprendre du nouveau mais ils m'ont fait parvenir les photos des enfants.

Elle fit apparâitre les photos sur l'écran principal.

-Désolé, Gwen. Mais ces visages ne me disent rien.

-Ça ne fait rien, je vais étendre mes recherches à tout le territoire et je t'enverrai les clichés directement sur ton poste.

-A ton tour, Owen.

-J'ai fait divers prélèvements sur les vêtements et le corps de Ianto. J'espérais trouver des traces ADN de ses agresseurs mais j'ai fait chou blanc. Et quant à la drogue qui lui a été injectée c'est un produit très commun, n'importe quel vétérinaire peut s'en procurer. Il lui suffit pour cela d'être enregistré comme praticien. Je suis dans une impasse. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus.

-Tosh?

-La camionnette a prit l'autoroute qui va en direction de Londres et j'ai réussi à voir son immatriculation à la hauteur de Reading. Il s'agit d'un véhicule de location. Il est équipé d'un transpondeur, je peux donc le suivre à la trace. Il s'est arrêté à la gare de Saint Pancras, a déposé un homme dont voici la photo, puis est reparti vers l'est. Je pense, sans trop m'avancer, qu'il va à Douvre.

-Tu as son identité?

-Oui, Jack. Il se nomme Martin Durand.

-Attendez!... Je connais ce visage... Ce n'est pas son nom! Il est plus âgé, mais... Zut! Je n'arrive pas à me le rappeler...

-Oui, Ianto?

-Deux secondes, je réfléchis... La fac! Je me souviens à présent, je l'ai croisé à cette époque. Il devait faire un devoir avec Lisa et elle m'a supplié de la prendre avec moi dans mon groupe d'étude. Ce type la mettait mal à l'aise et d'une certaine manière, c'est grâce à lui que notre relation a débutée. Il s'appelait... Denis... Denis Dunare. C'était un étudiant étranger, un français.

-Tosh, tu me donnes tout ce que tu me trouves sur ce personnage.

-Pas de problème, Jack je te sors son CV tout de suite...C'est bon, je l'ai! Notre ami a bien passé une année en Angleterre avant de rentrer en France où il a poursuivi ses études à la faculté d'Orsay en biologie appliquée et a obtenu un doctorat. Il menait des recherches sur le stress mais je vois ici qu'il a été démis de ses fonctions pour faute grave. La raison de son renvoi n'apparaît nul part dans son dossier. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est à présent gardien de nuit à l'hôpital Sainte-Anne dans le quatorzième arrondissement de Paris. L'adresse qu'il a donné à son employeur ne correspond à rien. Il s'agit d'un terrain vague et je n'ai pas de téléphone ni de boîte mail à son nom.

-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas le choix! Ianto, Tosh, Owen, vous préparez vos valises! On prend l'Eurostar pour Paris dès demain. Gwen, tu restes.

-C'est encore moi qui m'y colle! J'aurai bien aimé venir moi aussi.

-Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour tenir la boutique. Écoute, pour compenser tu pourras prendre une semaine de congé supplémentaire, je vous offre les billets à toi et à Rhys .Tu n'auras qu'à choisir ta destination.

-Tu est sûr? Parce que j'ai toujours voulu visiter Sydney.

-Sydney? Tu as raison c'est sympa comme ville!... Bon! Trève de plaisanterie, je vous veux tous prêts à partir demain matin à la première heure.


	4. Chapter 4

Derrière la vitre le paysage défile, et mon esprit vagabonde.  
J'aime le son monotone du train qui sonne comme un cœur immense.  
Devant moi Tosh et Owen se sont assoupis.  
A côté de moi, Jack dort aussi.  
Je sens sa jambe contre la mienne, la chaleur de son corps m'électrise.  
Sa main comme par accident s'est posée sur ma cuisse, ce contact me fait frissonner.  
Je caresse doucement ses doigts, il s'éveille, son regard encore un peu flou plonge dans le mien.  
Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, en souriant, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Pourquoi certains instants ne durent-ils pas éternellement?  
Nous sommes presque arrivé. L'Eurostar s'engouffre sous les arches de la gare du Nord.

-Allez, les marmottes debout! Nous sommes arrivés. Dépêchez vous!

Le capitaine sortit du wagon au pas de course, suivi de ses compagnons surchargés, trimballant toutes les valises de l'équipe. Les diverses formalités expédiées, Ianto, Owen et Tosh virent médusés Jack courir et prendre joyeusement dans ses bras une petite bonne femme frisée qui attendait sur le quai.

-Salut Nathalie comment tu vas! Tu n'as pas changé!

-Jack! Pose-moi par terre, tu me fais tourner la tête!

-J'espère bien ! Je ne suis à Paris que pour toi.

-Vraiment? Et tes amis ? Ils sont aussi là pour moi je présume!

-Zut! Tu m'as percé à jour! Sérieusement, nous sommes à la recherche d'un de tes compatriotes. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un pied-à-terre discret dans la capitale.

-Ok, j'ai tout prévu! Voici les clefs de ma voiture et celles de mon appartement. Dans cette enveloppe j'ai noté les mots de passe qui te donneront accès à mes ordinateurs. Et tant que j'y étais, j'ai rempli le frigo ! Vous ne manquerez de rien.

-Tu ne restes pas avec nous?

-Non je dois partir, un entomologiste suisse aurait découvert une nouvelle espèce de cafard. Il faut que je vérifie que sa bestiole n'est pas déjà répertoriée pour valider sa trouvaille. Oh, la, la! Mon train part dans 10 min!... Allez au revoir tout le monde. Jack je t'embrasse et surtout n'oublie pas de nourrir le chat!

-Euh, ton chat? Il est de quelle couleur?

-Ben, il est gris! Quelle importance! De quelle couleur voudrais-tu qu'il soit! Tu as de ces question des fois! Bon je file! Eh, Jack, n'oublie pas de rouler du bon côté de la route cette fois-ci! Je tiens à retrouver ma voiture en un seul morceau! Elle est stationnée devant la gare, tu peux pas la rater! Bon il est temps, chers amis, à dans une semaine!

Nathalie laissa tout ce petit monde planté là et s'envola vers son train dans un éclat de rire.  
L'équipe sortit sur le parvis et comprit l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une vielle 106 couleur gazon dans un état pitoyable. Elle était rayée, cabossée des jantes au toit. Elle semblait sortir tout droit d'une course de stock-car. Jack, dégoutté, tendit les clefs à Ianto.

-C'est toi qui conduit et tu ranges les bagages à l'intérieur. Je pense que tu es bien le seul à pouvoir faire rentrer tout ce bazar dans un si petit espace.

-A vos ordres capitaine! Bon! Tosh et Owen vous montez à l'arrière et... Je crois que tout y est. Mince, Jack! Il reste juste ton sac de voyage, tu le mettras à tes pieds, il n'est pas gros. C'est une chance que tu voyages léger.

-Je n'ai pas de grands besoins, tu le sais, je dors nu et je compte sur toi pour me réchauffer cette nuit!

-Euh. Monsieur, on n'est pas vraiment seuls dans la voiture, alors j'aimerai...

-Oui j'ai remarqué, désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore te voir rougir!... Allez les enfants on s'accroche, c'est Ianto qui conduit!

-Ça va Jack! Je suis déjà venu en France. Tiens regarde plutôt dans la boite à gant, j'espère qu'il y a une carte de Paris.

-Il y a mieux que cela, Nat a laissé son GPS et il y a un petit mot avec.

-Et c'est quoi le message?

-Elle a écrit «MDR» et en PS «En cas d'urgence extrême utilise l'autre voiture, elle est dans l'autre garage. Tu connais le code d'accès.»

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle ne veux pas te passer son autre véhicule?

-Non... Non! C'est pas vrai! C'est toi qui a mis la 106 dans cet état! Avoue! Je suis sûr que c'est toi!

-Oui, un peu... Mais, pour ma défense la portière passager était déjà éraflée et si tu crois que c'est facile de poursuivre sur l'autoroute, et à contresens, un alien dans une voiture de sport, eh bien tu te trompes... Oh, ça va ! Cessez donc de glousser comme des dindes! Eh, Ianto, si tu démarrais! On va pas rester ici jusqu'à demain!

Ils mirent une bonne heure pour parvenir à destination.  
L'appartement idéalement situé, donnait directement sur le Jardin des Plantes. Il était petit mais fonctionnel.  
Jack et Ianto se partagèrent la chambre principale et laissèrent l'autre à Tosh.  
Owen, d'abord largement moqueur, hérita du canapé en bougonnant.  
L'équipe installa son matériel et bientôt une bonne odeur de café embauma l'air.

-Ianto, Owen! Vous savez où est passé Jack? Je voulais lui parler. Il y a un truc bizarre sur les ordis. Notre hôtesse aurait accès à certaines bases de données de Torchwood et...

-Tosh? Tu me cherchais?

-Regarde.

-Oui, je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai autorisée a utiliser ces programmes. Elle a la responsabilité des quelques aliens inoffensifs qui ont décidés de s'installer en France. Elle doit pouvoir me contacter à tout moment en cas d'urgence... Je vois que vous avez bien travaillé. On fait le point! Ianto! Si tu nous apportais de ton merveilleux breuvage!... Tosh, consulte le planning du personnel de l'hôpital Sainte Anne je veux savoir quand Monsieur Dunare travaille.

-C'est fait, il prend son poste à 22 heures. Il est chargé de l'inspection des sous-sols. Les locaux sont immenses mais il a apparemment un petit bureau dans la partie ouest de l'établissement. Vous pouvez étudier le plan du bâtiment, je viens de l'éditer.

-Bon, on ira le chercher dans son antre. On a juste une petite heure pour aller sur place. Tosh tu restes ici. Owen tu m'accompagnes et toi Ianto, tu resteras dans la voiture, il faut que l'on puisse dégager le plus vite possible.

-Je veux bien mais la 106 de ton amie est... Comment dirais-je... Euh...Un peu limite pour ce genre de mission. Enfin c'est une opinion qui n'engage que moi...

-Et c'est pourquoi tu vas avoir l'insigne honneur de monter dans l'autre voiture. Par contre il faudra que je fasse très attention! Une seule micro rayure et elle me tue... Bon avant de partir nous devons avaler ceci... Eh messieurs ne faites cette tête! Ces petits appareils sont une sorte de GPS miniatures, ils permettront à Tosh de toujours connaître notre position, elle pourra nous aiguiller si nécessaire.

-J'espère qu'ils sont à usage unique tes trucs parce que je ne vois qu'une façon de les récupérer et c'est pas très ragoûtant.

-Rassure-toi ces objets ont une durée de vie limité. Nous ne les utiliserons qu'une fois. Des chercheurs de l'UNIT les ont récemment mis au point et ils m'ont demandé de les tester. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de les utiliser. Allez! Assez discuté! On décolle!

-Autrement dit nous servons de cobayes.

-C'est exactement cela, Owen! On y va maintenant?

Les trois hommes foncèrent vers leur destination, à bord d'une magnifique Porche Cayenne noir.  
Au volant, le capitaine jubilait. Une joie enfantine éclairait son visage. Ianto dû le rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre pour qu'il respecte les limitations de vitesse. Leur but atteint, il se garèrent. Jack et Owen rentrèrent dans l'hôpital.

-Tosh?

-Oui Jack, je vous ai tous les trois sur mon écran. Pour le moment le système repère bien votre position. La porte du personnel est sur ta gauche. Tape le code 2307 pour rentrer... Devant toi au fond du couloir, l'escalier de service descend directement au sous-sol. Je t'envoie le plan sur le portable.

-Owen tu restes en arrière. Je vois de la lumière dans le bureau, tu me couvres.

-Eh! Vous! Qu'est ce que vous fichez là? Il manquait plus ça! Ils peuvent pas les tenir enfermés leurs dingues, à l'étage! Bougez pas, sinon... Allô! La réception? J'ai deux de vos patients qui se trimballent dans mon sous-sol! Envoyez moi des infirmiers pour les récupérer... Comment ça il ne vous manque personne? J'ai deux types devant moi qui n'ont pas l'air très net. Il y en a un qui est habillé comme dans les années quarante. Et l'autre, je sais pas, il me fait une drôle d'impression. C'est pas des clodos mais je... Ouais, compris, je les vire.

-Monsieur Dunare, nous sommes venu vous parler. Nous avons des questions à vous poser.

-Eh! Toi le grand, je peux savoir comment tu connais mon nom? D'où vous sortez tous les deux? Attention, le militaire! Si t'avances encore, je te butte.

-Vous ne ferez pas ça, je veux seulement discuter.

-Vraiment? Je suis désolé pour toi!

Dans la voiture le gallois, nerveux, attendait. Il ne pouvait accepter que ses coéquipiers affrontent seuls tous les risques. De plus, d'après ce qu'il entendait à travers son oreillette, la situation commençait à dégénérer. N'y tenant plus il courut rejoindre ses amis.

-Ianto! Ramène toi par ici! Jack a prit une balle dans la tête!

-C'est bon Owen je suis déjà sur place!

-Teaboy on t'avait pas demandé de rester dans la voiture?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Il est parti dans quel direction?

-Vers l'est, attends-moi! J'arrive.

-Pas le temps! Je l'ai vu et il n'est pas question qu'il m'échappe! Owen, occupe toi de Jack!... Tosh! Guide moi!

-Ianto, tu te diriges vers un cul de sac. Prends garde ! Cet homme doit être vraiment dangereux et s'il se sent piégé...

-J'y suis! Il n'y a personne! Tu est sûre de toi?

-Oui. Il devrait être là!... Attends laisse moi une seconde...

-Tosh?

-A moins que... J'ai trouvé un passage qui mène vers d'anciennes galeries souterraines. Cherche une trappe ou quelque chose comme ça!

-J'ai trouvé! J'y vais!

Soudain une autre voix se fit entendre dans l'oreillette.

-Ianto! C'est Jack, n'y va pas seul, on te rejoint!

-Je vais le perdre si je m'arrête! Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.

-Ianto! Ianto! Je t'interdis de...

-Jack! Les puces ont cessé de fonctionner! Je ne vous vois plus sur mon écran et j'ai perdu la communication avec Ianto.

-C'est pas vrai! C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de tester du matériel pour ces abrutis de l'UNIT, si je tenais celui qui a mis ce truc au point, je crois que...

-Jack!. Je viens de trouver le nom du chef de projet pour ce prototype et il s'agit de ... Philèmon Faverroles.

-Encore lui! Ce type est une catastrophe ambulante!

-Je suis désolée, si j'avais su, j'aurai trouvé un autre moyen de vous suivre, je...

-Tu n'es pas responsable...Donne moi la dernière position de Ianto, nous allons le retrouver. Je te le promets.

Couloirs après couloirs, virages après virages, le gallois poursuivait sa proie. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue, ruinant ses chaussures et son costume mais concentré par la chasse, il ne le remarqua même pas.  
Bientôt, il déboucha dans une vielle station de métro désaffectée. Il inspecta l'endroit du regard puis s'avança doucement, quand il sentit le contact froid d'une arme sur la nuque.

-Et bien, l'ami! Tu t'es perdu? Tends la main. Attrape ces chaînes. Tu te les attaches aux chevilles et aux mains. Attention! Surtout pas de gestes brusques!... Retourne-toi!... Alors là... Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite! Ianto Jones! J'y crois pas! Tu ne devais pas crever? Tu as vraiment la peau dure! Mais, puisque tu m'a retrouvé... Allez rentre dans cette salle. Assis!... Je vois à ta tête que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe ici, alors je t'en prie, pose-moi tes questions!

-Je voudrais savoir, que faisais-tu à Cardiff? Et pourquoi avoir enlevé une gamine à côté de chez moi?

-La fille n'était qu'un appât. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aurais pas résisté au désir de la secourir.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

-J'étais en relation commerciale avec un type qui tenait un fight-club avec des créatures vraiment très étranges et très sauvages. Pour info, je lui en ai acheté trois. Donc, je traîne en ville pour passer le temps, et qui j'aperçois dans l'office du tourisme? Toi, le pourri qui m'a volé la fille que je désirais.

-Je ne t'ai rien volé, Denis! Jamais elle n'aurait consenti la moindre relation avec toi, elle ne pouvait endurer ta présence!

-Et tu crois que c'est une excuse pour ce que tu m'as fait? Après t'avoir rencontré, Lisa n'a plus voulu m'adresser la parole. Elle m'a dit que je la dégouttais et qu'il n'était pas question que je l'approche. Je t'ai haï pour ça. Par ta faute, je suis seul comme un chien depuis ce moment. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant j'apprends qu'elle est morte! C'est toi qui est responsable, tu entends! C'est toi qui est responsable de tout ce gâchis.

-Tu as raison, malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour Lisa, je n'ai pas su la sauver.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour les reviews

-Tu sais tes regrets et tes états d'âme m'indiffèrent... A présent tu vas rentrer dans mon univers. Regarde sur cet écran ces monstres, comme ils réagissent. Ils sont connectés. Ils ressentent les même choses en même temps. J'en fait souffrir un et les autres le savent. Ces êtres sont fascinants. J'ignore s'il s'agit de télépathie ou d'une forme d'empathie extrême. J'ai décidé de mener une étude pour découvrir l'origine de cette capacité.

-Et tu les tortures pour ça? Ne te moque pas de moi, tu utilises un prétexte pseudo-scientifique pour satisfaire ta perversité et ton sadisme. Tu es tout juste bon pour l'asile et je me ferais un devoir de t'y faire enfermer.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi! Toi! Un pauvre minable qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire dans la vie que de tenir le bureau touristique de Cardiff... Un réceptionniste qui se permet de me faire la leçon, qui m'insulte! On croit rêver... Tu sais, Ianto, je ne les fais pas seulement souffrir, je leurs amène parfois des jouets et je pense que tu seras le prochain. Viens voir ce qui t'attend.

Denis poussa violemment le jeune homme hors de la pièce.

Les chaînes entravant ses pied et ses bras, sa démarche était difficile.  
La progression dans ce couloir sombre était erratique.  
Denis exaspéré par sa lenteur le frappa en hurlant.  
Ianto s'effondra à genou dans la boue.  
La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il attendit.  
Il attendit que l'orage passe.  
Il attendit que les cris cessent. Que les coups cessent.  
Son corps s'affaissa.

Son esprit lâcha prise, le libéra de la souffrance.

Il ne ressentit bientôt plus rien.

C'est un choc humide et glacé qui le ranima.

Transi, il se releva péniblement sous le regard méprisant de Denis.

Son persécuteur lui jeta sauvagement le récipient d'eau saumâtre qu'il tenait encore à la main. Trop engourdi, Ianto ne put l'é filet de sang coula de son front, suivit les contours de son visage et alla se perdre dans son cou.  
Bizarrement le liquide rouge et poisseux le réchauffa.

Denis d'un geste ordonnât au jeune homme d'avancer.  
Il serra les dents

Il prit appui sur le mur, se redressa et avança.  
Il allait survivre.  
Jack le cherchait. Jack le trouverait.  
Au bout du corridor, une lumière blafarde, anémique.  
Il se dirigea vers elle.  
Il déboucha dans une salle immense.  
Le plafond invisible se perdait dans l'obscurité.  
Les parois étaient irrégulières, torturées.  
Les machines qui les avaient creusées avaient laissées partout des cicatrices.  
C'était une ancienne carrière abandonnée dans un silence qu'elle espérait éternelle.  
Un dément l'avait réveillée.  
Ianto parcourut l'endroit des yeux.  
Au centre, 3 cages éclairées par des spots. Et dans ces cages, des weevils somnolents.  
Sur le côté d'autres cages retinrent son attention.  
Il s'approcha.  
Il fut agressé par cette odeur. Il l'avait déjà sentie à Londres, des années plus tôt.  
C'était l'odeur aigre de la peur.  
Il s'approcha encore.  
Dans les cellules s'entassaient des humains de tout âge, des hommes et des femmes.  
Et parmi ces êtres crasseux, désespérés, il l'aperçut.  
Cette enfant qu'il n'avait pu secourir était là, devant lui.  
Ses genoux cédèrent.  
La fillette le reconnut, le rejoignit. Elle passa ses bras minces à travers les barreaux et doucement caressa le visage du jeune homme.

-Petite, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi. J'ai été trop faible. Je n'ai pas réussi... Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.

-Je t'ai vu, tu t'es battu. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner d'avoir échoué. Personne personne n'aurait pu m'aider.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais je n'arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à... Quel est ton nom? J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Clara.

-Clara, garde espoir. J'ai un ami. Je sais qu'il me cherche, il va nous...

-Ferme-la! Allez! Debout saloperie! Ton copain ne peut rien pour toi! Je me suis débarrassé de lui, Je suis sûr que là où je l'ai envoyé, il se moque bien de ton sort. Maintenant regarde bien ce qui va suivre! Regarde bien de ce qui t'attend.

Ianto fut poussé contre un mur et attaché à un anneau rivé dans la paroi.  
Denis ouvrit la porte de la cellule et désigna trois personnes, celles-ci, paniquées se recroquevillèrent sur elles-même.  
Elles avaient vu ce que les bêtes faisaient au gens.  
Elles ne voulaient pas mourir de cette façon.  
Elles tentaient de se fondre dans la masse dans l'espoir insensé de devenir invisible aux yeux de leur bourreau.  
Denis soupira, sortit son arme et abattit un des hommes qu'il avait sélectionné.

-Vous deux! Sortez de là si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort. Allez! Allez! Plus vite! Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus... Ok... Deux proies et trois cages... Que je réfléchisse... Ianto, à ton avis, ta jeune amie ne ferait-elle pas une victime acceptable?.. Je pense...

-Non! Laisse-les partir! Il est encore temps, arrête se massacre absurde!

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je les libère tous, sauf la gamine. J'échange sa vie contre celle de tous les autres. Vingt contre une, c'est un marché acceptable je trouve. Qu'en penses-tu?

-...

-Tu ne peux pas choisir?... Tant pis, je vais rester sur ma première idée. Toi! Dehors. Fit-il en désigant Clara terrorisée. Tu rejoins les deux autres. Que veux-tu Ianto je suis curieux. Je n'ai pas encore donné d'enfants à mes bêtes. C'est le moment ou jamais!

-Elle est si jeune! Prends-moi à sa place. Je me battrai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai ou si tu préfères, je ne résisterai pas et le monstre fera ce qu'il voudra. Épargne-la, je t'en conjure.

-Ce que tu es ennuyeux avec tes bons sentiments. Pourquoi toujours vouloir sauver les plus jeunes? Les enfants? Ces hommes et ces femmes ne méritent-ils donc pas ta pitié? Leur vie est-elle donc moins précieuse? Tu sais, cette gosse n'est rien de plus qu'une adulte en devenir, elle n'aurait probablement rien eu d'exceptionnel. Elle est somme toute très ordinaire. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi te sacrifier pour si peu! Profite du spectacle! La sauvagerie est quelque chose de fascinant... A moins que...Attends... J'ai une idée, tu vas voir, elle tordante! Et si je t'enfermais avec elle dans une de ces cages. Combien de temps pourras-tu défendre sa vie? Je suis vraiment curieux. Évidement, je te retirerai tes fers après tout je ne suis pas si mauvais.

Denis donna les clefs à Clara.  
Elle délivra Ianto et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Il lui parla doucement.  
La voix grave et chaude du jeune homme l'apaisa.  
Il tenta de la reposer à terre mais elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément.  
Le jeune homme avait perdu ses chaînes mais la petite l'entravait, il était impuissant..  
Denis désigna à chacune de ses victimes la cage qu'il lui était attribuée.  
Ianto pénétra dans la sienne.  
Son coeur s'emballa, son estomac se tordit, il sentit la panique monter

Il se déplaçât très lentement, s'éloignant autant que possible de la bête sans la provoquer.  
Dans les cages adjacentes, le massacre avait déjà commencé.  
Les hurlements lui vrillaient les oreilles.  
La puanteur du sang frais se répandait partout alentour.  
Puis ce fut un silence assourdissant qui résonna dans la salle.  
Le jeune homme utilisa son corps comme un rempart pour protéger l'enfant.  
Rien ne se passa, la bête ne bougeait pas.  
Ianto reprit doucement la maîtrise de sa respiration.  
Il contrôlait son esprit.  
Il n'avait plus de sentiments.  
Il n'avait plus d'espoir.  
Il n'avait plus peur.  
Il n'était plus que vide et froideur.

Son regard plongea alors dans les yeux du weevil.  
Le néant se fondit dans le néant.  
Et soudain il l'entendit.  
La chanson du silence.  
Cette musique était si forte qu'elle remplit son cerveau.  
Il était relié à toutes ces créatures.  
Il entendait cette solitude, cette rage incommensurable qui les poussait à tout détruire.  
Une vague de haine, de folie meurtrière commençait à submerger son âme.  
Il se sentit partir.  
Il résista.  
C'était si difficile.  
La noirceur le cerna, comment ne pas tomber?  
Il tomba.

La lueur là-bas, il faut que je la suive.  
Elle est si loin, si loin.  
Plus je m'approche et plus elle s'éloigne.  
Mon corps est de plomb.  
Mes pieds sont si lourds.  
Mes pas si courts.  
Je ne suis plus rien.  
J'ai si froid.  
Je sens, je sens cette odeur. Jack? C'est toi!  
Ramène-moi!  
Aide-moi à retrouver le chemin!  
Parle-moi, ta voix me guidera.

-Ianto! Ianto! Tu m'entends? Réagis, bon sang. Je suis là, prêt de toi. Réveille-toi! Owen! Viens par là, il ne reprend toujours pas conscience!

-J'en ai presque fini par ici, j'arrive dans une minute.

-Non, tu viens immédiatement! Il a besoin de toi!

-Jack! Tu m'étouffe! J'arrive plus à respirer!

- Ianto?...Ianto! J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu! Tu m'as désobéi et tu as bien failli te faire tuer. Te rends-tu compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si on ne t'avait pas trouvé?

-Clara! Où est-elle? Je ne me souviens pas, elle était dans mes bras et puis... Jack je t'en supplie! Dis-moi, dis-moi, qu'elle n'est pas morte! Tu l'as sauvée, n'est ce pas? Tu les as tous sauvés?

-Chut, calme-toi. La petite va bien et c'est grâce à toi. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé dans cette cage, mais le weevil ne vous a pas touché. Il s'est assis sur le sol et n'a plus bougé. Tu étais en face de lui, tout aussi immobile. Vous sembliez connectés. C'est Denis, qui, en tuant la bête a rompu le lien. Puis ce malade a dirigé son arme vers toi et j'ai dû l'abattre. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme tous les autres survivants bientôt elle aura tout oublié. Veux-tu la voir avant qu'on ne l'emmène?

-Non, je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait... Jack, combien sont morts? Combien de personnes Denis a t-il sacrifiées avant que tu n'arrives? Dis-moi combien de personnes j'ai laissé mourir?

-Arrête de te torturer, tu ne pouvais rien faire .Tu n'étais pas responsable de la folie de cet homme.

-Mais je... Je suis si triste... Pourquoi existe t-il des êtres aussi mauvais. Je ne comprends pas. Jack, pourquoi veux-tu sauvegarder une espèce qui comme la nôtre est capable de générer de tels monstres.

-Parce que... Est-ce vraiment le moment de parler de tout cela? Écoute, pour l'instant tu ne bouges pas. Owen va t'examiner, tu as vraiment une tête affreuse.

-Merci, mais ça ira. Je n'ai rien qui ne puisse être effacé par une bonne douche et quelques heures de sommeil... Tu vois! Je peux mar....

-Tu disais quoi? Tu peux marcher c'est ça? Allons appuie-toi sur moi, on a un bout de chemin à faire avant de sortir de ces foutus catacombes. On rentre à l'appart.

Plus tard Ianto se réveillait doucement, il avait passé une nuit épouvantable.  
Jack l'avait aidé à surmonter l'horreur de cette journée,.Il ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'au moment où, terrassé par la fatigue il était finalement tombé dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.  
Les voix de ses coéquipiers lui parvenaient mais le sens de leurs paroles lui échappait.  
Il reprenait contact avec la réalité.  
Il sentait bien une présence mais il n'était pas encore prêt à ouvrir les yeux, il se contentait d'attendre.  
Tosh, depuis la porte de la chambre, regardait le jeune homme dormir. Elle hésita un instant puis s'approcha pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Elle allait partir lorsque Ianto attrapa sa main, la regarda intensément puis la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Tosh. J'attendais juste d'avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ça ira? Je serai bien resté mais Owen et moi devons rapatrier les anciens prisonniers de Denis. Tu vas devoir rester seul avec Jack pour le reste de la semaine.

-C'est vrai? Une semaine? Jack et moi ici?.. Seuls?

-Tu devrais cacher ta joie, sinon, tu le sais, il va en profiter.

-J'espère bien!

-Je vois que je peux partir l'esprit tranquille, prends bien soin de toi!... Owen! On y va!

- Bien sur qu'on y va! Ça fait deux heures que je poireaute... T'as tout? Alors en route! Messieurs à bientôt! Et n'oubliez pas de nourrir le chat!

-Ianto? Owen, m'a donné ceci si tu le veux je le laisse ici sur la table de chevet.

-Du retcon? Pourquoi faire?

- Tu es très affecté par ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Je veux simplement te donner le choix. Si tu le désires, je t'offre l'oubli.

-Il n'en est pas question! Ce serai trop facile. Je refuse d'effacer quoique ce soit de ma vie présente. Je l'ai choisie et je dois en supporter toutes les conséquences et ce, quelqu'en soit le prix. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne prendrai de ce truc....

-Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai compris...En même temps je vois pas comment tu peux être sûr de ne pas avoir déjà avalé une de ces pilules.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Rassure toi, je ne te ferai rien de ce genre sans ton consentement ...

-J'espère bien!

-Pour changer de sujet, que veux-tu faire! On pourrait profiter de Paris, monter sur la tour Eiffel, se promener sur les Champs-Élysée, faire un tour de bateau-mouche...

-Non, Jack. Je ne désire rien de tout cela. Je me fous de cette ville. Elle sera encore là dans 50 ans! Ce que je veux, c'est rester dans ce lit. D'ailleurs, regarde ce qui s'y trouve!

-Oh, la! Mais c'est indécent et vraiment très, très, intéressant ce que tu me montres là. Où dois-je acheter le ticket pour visiter?

-Aujourd'hui, Monsieur, c'est une journée portes ouvertes. L'accès est libre et illimité! Allez viens, je t'attends.

FIN


End file.
